


Hey There Akaashi

by Peppermintfeather



Series: Haikyuu Song Parodies [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fukuroudani, Third Year Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintfeather/pseuds/Peppermintfeather
Summary: First-year in college Bokuto misses third-year and captain of Fukurodani volleyball team, Akaashi. Song parody of "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's





	Hey There Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> Sing along [on tumblr](https://peppermintfeather.tumblr.com/post/187177119996/a-song-from-bokuto-to-third-year-and-captain-of) if you want!

Hey there Akaashi, what’s it like at Fukurodani  
I am having fun at college but one mile is too many  
It’s too far  
I wanna be right where you are  
Cuz you’re my star

Hey there Akaashi, don’t worry about being captain  
I’m right there, I’ve been there last year, I know it’s a lot to take in  
Close your eyes  
Those pretty gunmetal blue eyes  
You’ll be just fine

Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh, Akaashi Keiji  
Take care of Fukurodani  
Because they’re so lucky  
They have you, like me 

Hey there Akaashi I know practices get rough  
There’s games and tournaments and training camps, it’s really tricky stuff  
Please don’t despair  
Just pretend I’m standing right there  
I am, I swear 

Hey there Akaashi I’ve got so much left to play  
I wanna hit the sets you toss to me forever and a day  
Til it turns night  
And then I will hold you tight  
It’ll be so right

Oh it’s what you do to me  
Oh, Akaashi Keiji  
You’re always there for me  
My center of gravity 

Two years with you is just too short  
Let’s stay forever on the court  
I’ll spike for you if you will toss to me  
Konoha will make fun of us, but sorry he is not the one  
Whose hands fit into mine so perfectly 

Akaashi I can promise you,  
My angel with those eyes so blue  
The team will never ever be the same  
Cuz it’s our game

Hey there Akaashi, remember what I told Tsukki  
The whole thing about finding your moment  
Well, you’re that moment for me  
Yes it’s true  
Right by my side what can’t we do  
The protagonist of my world is you  
Hey there Akaashi, here’s to you  
This one’s for you

Oh, it’s what you do to me  
Oh, Akaashi Keiji  
You don’t know what you do to me  
My Akaashi Keiji  
Akaashi Keiji  
Oh oh, hey hey hey  
Akaashi, hey hey hey  
I'm always here to stay  
Akaashi hey hey hey

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be Bokuto without a few 'hey hey hey's in there


End file.
